The Transformers (Animated series)
The Transformers (Animated series) is an animated television series based on the Transformers franchise. Characters Autobots Main Autobots (Team Prime) = Founding Members = * Optimus Prime: * Jetfire: * Ratchet: * Bumblebee: * Jazz: * Springer: = Future Members = * Elita-One: * Sideswipe: * Sunstreaker: * Ironhide: * Chromia: * Hoist: * Perceptor: * Inferno: * Firestar: * Powerglide: * Moonracer: * Mirage: * Hot Shot (Exillion in Japan): * Quickswitch: Elite Guards * Ultra Magnus: * Prowl: * Warpath: * Strongarm: * Longarm: * Blurr: * Smokescreen: * Red Alert: * Override: * Wheeljack: * Cliffjumper: * Rodimus: * Crosswise (X-Car in Japan): Wreckers * Impactor: * Twin Twist: * Topspin: * Whirl: * Rack'n'Ruin: * Sandstorm: * Leadfoot: * Roadbuster: * Pyro: * Rotorstorm: * Ironfist: * Scoop: Dinobots * Grimlock: * Slug: * Snarl: * Sludge: * Swoop: * Slash: Aerialbots * Silverbolt: * Alpha Bravo: * Air Raid: * Skydive: * Fireflight: * Slingshot: * Airazor: * Superion: Technobots * Scattershot: * Lightspeed: * Strafe: * Nosecone: * Afterburner: * Computron: Protecotbots * Hot Spot: * Streetwise: * Blades: * First Aid: * Groove: * Rook: * Heatrock: * Defensor: Maximals * Primal Prime: * Leobreaker: * Cheetor: * Rhinox: * Depth Charge: * Rattrap: * Armordillo: * Sonar: * Cybershark: Torchbearers * Pyra Magna: * Stormclash: * Skyburst: * Jumpstream: * Rust Dust: * Dustup: * Victorion: Other Autobots * Decepticons Main Decepticons (The Nemesis Crew) = Founding Members = * Megatron/Galvatron: * Shockwave: * Starscream: * Soundwave: ** Ravage: ** Frenzy: ** Laserbeak: ** Rumble: * Blackout: * Blight: = Future Members = * Insecticons * Shrapnel/Sharpshot: * Bombshell/Hardshell: * Kickback/Kickjump: * Venom: * Megacentron: * Cicadacon: Constructicons * Scrapper: * Bonecrusher: * Long Haul: * Scavenger: * Hook: * Mixmaster: * Devastator: Stunticons * Motormaster: * Wildrider: * Drag Strip: * Dead End: * Breakdown: * Offroad: * Blackjack: * Menasor: Combaticons * Onslaught: * Swindle: * Blast Off: * Vortex: * Brawl: * Bruticus: Terrorcons * Hun-Gurrr: * Rippersnapper: * Cutthroat: * Bolt: * Sinnertwin: * Abominus: Seacons * Snaptrap (Turtler in Japan): * Skalor (Gulf in Japan): * Nautilator (Lobclaw in Japan): * Seawing (Kraken in Japan): * Tentakill: * Overbite: * Piranacon: Predacons * Predaking: * Razowclaw: * Blackarachnia: An former Maximal who joins the Predacons when she think that the Maximals left her to die, Blackarachnia is a expert at stealth and a skilled fighter, she also uses her spider legs as swords or lances or laser whips, she can uses her web to trap her enemies. She transforms into a black widow. * Divebomb: * Headstrong: * Scorponok: * Waspinator: * Retrax: * Manterror: Other Decepticons * Humans Main Humans * Spike Witwicky: * Mikaela Banes: * Andrea Banes: * Jason 'Drifter' Banes: * Alex 'Drifter' Banes: Other Humans * Izabella: * Cade Yeager: Other Transformers * Cast # Brian Blooms - Optimus Prime # Troy Baker - Jetfire, # Jeffrey Combs - Ratchet # Johnny Young Bosch - Bumblebee # Arif S. Kitchen - Jazz # Tom Kane - Springer, # April Steward - Elita-One # Darren Criss - Sideswipe # Travis Willingham - Sunstraker, # Rick D. Wasserman - # Ron Perlman - # Rob Paulsen - # David Kuafman - # Laura Bailey - # Colleen Villard - # David Kaye - # Tricia Helfer - # John DiMaggio - # Grey Griffin - # Roger Craig Smith - # Cindy Robinson - # Jeff Bennett - # Kevin Michael Richardson - # Jodi Benson - # Keith Szarabajka - # Keith Ferguson - # Yuri Lowenthal - # Kate Higgins - # Crispin Freeman - # Thomas F. Wilson - # Benjamin Diskin - # Dee Bradley Baker - # Frank Welker - # Corey Burton - # Steven Blum - # Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - # Elizabeth Daily - # Tara Strong - # Nicole Oliver - # Adam Baldwin - # Patrick Seitz - # Eric Loomis - # Fred Tatasciore - # Wally Wingert - # James C. Mathis III - # Andrea Romano - # Susan Blu - # Tom Kenny - # Bumper Robinson - # Cree Summer - # Townsend Coleman - # Jack Coleman - # Brent Sniper - # Phil LaMarr - # Maggie Q - # James Denton - # Will Friedle - # James Woods - # Seth MacFarlane - # Rachael MacFarlane - # Alan Ritchson - # Josh Keaton - # Eliza Dushku - # Jim Ward - # Judd Nelson - # Rino Romano - # Sumalee Motano - # Robbie Rist - # Daran Norris - # Chris Cox - # Vanessa Marshell - # Julie Morrison - # Jane Singer - # Kevin Convoy - # Peter Cellun - # Gregg Berger - # Patrick Warburton - # Mark Allen Steward - # Eric Artell - # James Patrick Steward - # James Horan - # Michael Bell - # Rosario Dawson - # Molly Quinn - # Joanne Spracklen - # Lacey Chabert - # Neil Patrick Harris - # John de Lancie - # Chris Diamantopoulos - # Mark Hamill - # Mae Whitman - # Jack DeSana - # Max Mittelaman - # Kelly Wu - # Ian Hecox - # Anthony Padilla - # Laura Post - # Michael Dorn - # Armin Shimmerman - # Khary Payton - # Hynden Walch - # Kari Whalgren - # Peter Stormare - # Oliver Vapuer - # Olivia D'Abo - # Diedrich Bader - # Peter Mensah - # Keith Silverstein - # Mary Elizabeth McGylnn - # Logan Miller - # Camilla Luddington - # Tamara Taylor - # Michael C. Hall - # Benjamin Bratt - # Tahmoh Penikett - # Jerry O'Connell - # Alan Tudky - # Danielle Judovits - # Noel Wells - # Deedee Magro Hall - # C. Thomas Howell - # Michaela Deitz - # Jeniffer Paz - # Roger Cross - # Robert Englund - # Sean Donnellan - # Nolan North - # Lucy Lawless - # John Kassir - # Miguel Ferrer - # Parvesh Cheena - # Keri Russell - # Maurice LaMachne - # Robert Tinkle - # James Arnold Taylor - # Alexander Polinsky - # Michael Gough - # Allison Mack - # Brian George - # Clancy Brown - # Jonathan Adams - # Gray Anthony Williams - # LeVar Burton - # Andre Sogliuzzo - # Dave Boat - # Jamieson Price - # Rene Auberjonois - # Matt Bomer - # Melissa Disney - # Pauley Perrette - # Robin Atkin Downes - # Ogie Banks - # Jesse McCartney - # Stephanie Lemelin - # Danica McKellar - # Stephanie Sheh - # Frank Oz - # Dave B. Mitchell - # James Earl Jones - # Glenn Steinbaum - # Stephen Stanton - # Jennifer Tilly - # Liam O'Brien - # Lance Henriksen - # Thomas F. Wilson - # Yvonne Strahovski - # Seth Green - # Richard McGonagle - # Sean Maher - # Jason Spisak - # David Solobov - # Corey Feldman - # Sean Astin - # Greg Cipes - # Ashley Johnson - # Ashley Tisdale - # Jason Biggs - # April Winchell - # "Weird Al" Yankovic - # Kevin Grevioux - # Jeremy Sisto - # Morena Baccarin - # Xander Berkeley - # Rachel Kimsey - # Jennifer Hale - # Susan Sullivan - # Michael Ironside - # Michael Rosenbaum - # Charlie Schlatter - # Richard Epcar - # Bex Taylor-Klaus - # Matthew Mercer - # Eric Bauza - # Cedric Yarbrough - # Kari Wuhrer - # Oded Fehr - # Udo Kier - # Carlos Alazraqui - # Julianne Grossman - # Justin Gross - # Marc Worden - # Nathan Fillion - # Vicki Lewis - # Christina Hendricks - # Cathy Cavadini - # Linda Cardelini - # Edward Anser - # Elisabeth Moss - # Alexis Denisof - # Stana Katic - # Arnold Vosloo - # Peter Jessop - # Gwendoline Yeo - # John Noble - # Stephen Root - # Sirena Irwin - # Michael-Leon Wooley - # Wade Williams - # Dana Delany - # Lex Lang - # Derek Stephen Prince - # Candi Milo - # Dante Basco - # Ian Sinclair - # Erica Luttrell - # Keone Young - # Colleen Clickenbeard - # Tia Ballard - # Debi Derryberry - # Summer Glau - # Susan Eisenberg - # Salli Saffioti - # Rachel Quaintance - # Kim Mai Guest - # Peter MacNicol - # Amy Acker - # Sam Witwer - # Virginia Madsen - # Christopher McDonald - # Malcolm McDowell - # Jeremy Piven - # Lauren Tom - # Michael Jai White - # Michael York - # Rachel York - # J.K. Simmons - # J.B. Blanc - # Gina Torres - # Gregg Rainwater - # James Sie - # Eric Roberts - # Fred Savage - # Tara Platt - # Scott Rummell - # James Remar - # Julie Bowen - # Douglas Dunning - # Alan Rachins - # María Canals Barrera - # Chris Patton - # Brian Jepson - # Jason Douglas - # Erin Torpey - # Brina Palencia - # Christopher Sabat - # Kirk Thronton - # Moira Quirk - # Ali Hillis - # Nika Futterman - # Steve Downes - # Misty Lee - # Steven Weber - # Matt Lanter - # Jessica Straus - # Keith David - # Thom Adcox-Hernandez - # Jim Meskiman - # Sam Riegel - # Grant George - # Michael Rosenbaum - # Jim Cummings - # Alimi Ballard - # S. Scott Bullock - # A. J. Buckley - # Scott Menville - # Jonathan Mankuta - # Jim Parsons - # Michelle Trachtenberg - # Dave Wittenberg - # Jennifer Morrison - # Jane Lynch - # Katee Sackhoff - # Ray Stevenson - # Roger Rose - # Lena Headey - # Jess Harnell - # Catherine Taber - # Charlie Adler - # Greg Ellis - # Dawn Oliveri - # Grant Moninger - # Clare Grant - # Neil Ross - # Kyle Hebert - # Graham McTavish - # Kristen Potter - # Cam Clarke - # Quinton Flynn - # Dwight Schultz - # Mary Faber - # Lisa Loeb - # Ian Ziering - # Loren Lester - # James Marsters - # Susan Dalian - # Tamara Bernier - # Benjamin Bryan - # Kieren van den Blank - # Liza del Mundo - # Robert Forster - # Danny Jacobs - # Andrew Kishino - # Cristina Vee - # Rodger Bumpass - # Carolyn Lawrence - # Mr. Lawrence - Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Discovery Family Originals